Il était une fois
by Mademoiselle Ani.san
Summary: Un petit texte directement inspiré de SDK...enfin j'ai essayé. xP


**Auteur: **_Moi... je crois...nan j'en suis sûre lol_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bon même si aucun nom n'est cité, mon inspiration viens de SDK._

**Note:**_J'ai écris ce texte en moins d'une heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut, c'est plus un excercice de style qu'autre chose. peut être y aura t-il une suite, ou peut être pas. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Ce chapitre peut se suffire à lui même, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref j'ai quand même bien aimé ce truc._

**  
**

**Titre: IL ETAIT UNE FOIS...**

Chapitre1:...**La princesse et le chevalier**.

Il était une fois une jeune princesse, qui attendait le retour de son frère. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas, puisqu'il y a quelques années de cela, son frère mourut au combat. La princesse se souvenait de ce jour terrible, un chevalier dressé sur un dragon était venu défier son cher grand frère en duel. Ce dernier fier et courageux, accepta de suite ce défi.

Le combat fut terrible, chacun des combattants attaquait et attaquait, encore et toujours. La princesse pour qui la vue de cet horrible spectacle la faisait frémir d'horreur, s'évanouit quelques instants après le début du combat. Quand elle repris connaissance, le silence régnait autour d'elle, elle se releva, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la situation et les vis.

Le chevalier étranger se tenait debout au milieu de l'arène, son épée à la main, regardant vers le ciel. Quelque chose tombait de manière régulière sur le sol, la princesse, intriguée regarda attentivement de quoi il s'agissait.

Du sang! C'était du sang! Mais le sang de qui? La princesse examina de nouveau le chevalier, qui cette fois avait détourné les yeux du ciel. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et compris que c'était elle qu'il regardait. Son regard était fascinant, elle ne pouvait pas bien le voir, mais ses grands yeux sombres l'attiraient. En fait non, ce n'était pas ses yeux qui l'attiraient, non c'était autre chose, mais quoi? Après des secondes qui lui parures des heures, elle compris ce qui la fascinait. C'était des larmes. Le chevalier pleurait. Les chevaliers ne pleuraient pas normalement. Les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse. Avait-il mal? Était-il blessé? Son grand frère avait du lui faire très mal. Et d'ailleurs, où était son grand frère? Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle le chercha du regard, et vis quelque chose qui lui appartenait. C'était son épée. Son frère ne devait pas être loin, il ne lâchait quasiment jamais son épée des mains. Et en effet, sa main tenait toujours son épée. Elle pouvait voir le bras de son frère tenir fermement son arme. Mais qui tenait son bras? La princesse ne voyait que le bras de son frère, mais où était le reste du corps?

Elle releva la tête et se mit à regarder de nouveau le chevalier, il continuait de pleurer très doucement, silencieusement. A ce moment là la jeune princesse était persuadée qu'elle était la seule à le voir pleurer. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux puis, regarda vers le sol a sa droite. Il cherchait apparemment à montrer quelque chose à la princesse. Cette dernière obéissante regarda dans la même direction. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts, la tête dirigé vers le balcon où elle se trouvait. Il ne bougeait plus. Était-il trop blessé pour se relever seul? Elle, sa petite sœur viendrait à lui pour l'aider. Alors très lentement, elle ouvrit la porte qui séparait le balcon à l'arène. Elle n'entendait pas les cris de protestation qui s'élevait tout autour d'elle. Elle, elle ne voyait que trois choses, l'épée, son frère, et le chevalier. Elle ne sentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle ne s'entendait même pas pleurer. Tout était étrange autour d'elle, tout tournait au ralentit. Ce qu'elle vit par contre, ce sont les lèvres du chevalier, qui remuaient tout doucement. Que disait-il? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le chevalier avait arrêté de parler et pointait dangereusement son arme vers elle. Quand elle compris qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais son frère, l'épée du beau chevalier était en train de lui fendre la chair. Ca faisait mal, très mal. La lame était glacée, le sang de son frère ne l'avait pas réchauffé. La princesse releva ses yeux vers le beau chevalier, elle voulait voir son visage de plus près, voir le visage de la mort. Son visage était beau et doux, de sa main tremblante, elle lui caressa la joue. Le chevalier surpris, l'interrogea du regard, sur la raison de son geste. La princesse sourit, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avant de sombrer:

-C'est une promesse!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà! C'est un texte directement inspiré de SDK, tout n'est pas respecté evidemment, mais j'ai voulu apporté une autre touche plus personnelle et romantique.XD


End file.
